Uzumakikun, não machuque mais meu coração!
by Riquettinha
Summary: Hinata se apaixonou pelo conquistador Uzumaki-kun. Porém ele não demonstra bem o que quer de verdade e ela sente seu coração se quebrar ou ser reconstruido sempre que conversa com ele. Será que eles darão certo?
1. Prólogo

_Eu vou ama-lo para sempre não é mesmo? Bom saber._

_Quando ele irá parar de quebrar meu coração, conserta-lo somente para quebrar novamente?_

_Por que parece que tudo o que fazemos para ficar juntos acaba dando errado._

_Ele está demonstrando ciúmes ou é coisa da minha cabeça?_

_Sasuke Uchiha! Tire essa piranha de perto do meu Naruto, por favor? – Pensei._

_Bem feito, tentou estragar minhas coisas com Naruto agora perca mesmo o Sasuke!_

_Quando me tornei tão má?_

_Eu não podia acreditar no que estava lendo, cai da cadeira e fui me arrumar para o "encontro"!_

_Se eu não posso ter quem meu coração pede, terei ao menos que meu corpo almeja._

_Ele me olhava como se quisesse me devorar com os olhos._

_Eu dançava para assim atiça-lo, assim como Ino fazia ao meu lado._

_Eu nunca desejei tanto mal a uma desconhecida quanto naquele dia em que o vi com outra._

_Será que finalmente iremos nos resolver?_

Bom, meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga. Até ano passado eu era a garota mais tímida que vocês poderiam conhecer, mas quando conheci a Sakura Haruno, umas das minhas melhores amigas atuais, eu mudei. Muito!

Mas não estamos aqui para saber sobre minha mudança não é mesmo? Estamos aqui para que eu lhes conte como eu estou enrolada com esse tal de Naruto Uzumaki, o atual dono do meu coração.

Kiba e Sakura e eu fomos a uma boate, e no mês seguinte Ino se juntou a nós, neste dia Sakura iria ficar com esse DJ que eu cheguei a gostar muito do som que ele fazia e resolvi saber quando ele viria novamente em Konoha. Como não sou totalmente desprovida de vergonha ainda eu não tive coragem de perguntar a ele pessoalmente, então dois dias depois perguntei para ele através do Twitter.

Maldito dia. Maldito DJ. Maldito vicio em twitter. Nunca desejei tanto que me computador tivesse tido um surto e estragado, assim eu não teria feito a maldita pergunta e não teria chamado a atenção de Uzumaki-kun, o futuro motivo das minhas noite mal dormidas!

Uzumaki_kun: Hyuuga_chan Você também é fã do DJ Bee aqui de BH?

Hyuuga_chan: Uzumaki_kun Ah, sou sim. To querendo ver quando ele vai voltar.

Uzumaki_kun: Hyuuga_chan Bom, ainda não tem data marcada certa pra ele voltar, mas mês que vem deve voltar! To te seguindo. Passa MSN por DM*?

Hyuuga_chan: Uzumaki_kun Estou seguindo de volta! Já passei o MSN.

Eu me perguntei como ele sabia sobre quando o DJ estaria de volta e como uma pessoa com poucos seguidores, é claro, afinal não sou popular, eu tratei bem meu novo seguidor que logo puxou assunto comigo sobre uma coisa que eu tinha escrito antes sobre eu ter sido uma criança bem bagunceira.

Logo estávamos conversando sobre umas coisas no MSN e outras no twitter.

Logo vi algo no twitter interessante.

Sakura_haruno: Não acredito que achei você no twitter Uzumaki_kun! Procurei seu apelido de todas as formas e não encontrei. Se não fosse a Hina-chan nunca iria te achar aqui.

Breve os dois estavam trocando MSN também. É claro que não me importei, por que me importaria?

No MSN logo vejo uma janela subindo:

Sakura diz: Hina-chaaaaaaaan, o Uzumaki é tão kawai! E lindo.

Hinata diz: Sério? Não vi nada de mais nas fotos dele, parecem sempre tampadas por aquele cabelo que ele deixa cair na testa, parece emo loiro! haha

Sakura: Eu já o vi nas reuniões de promoters* e já fiquei com ele há muito tempo atrás.

Hinata diz: Ele também é promoter?

Sakura diz: Ele é produtor. E agora está falando que minhas fotos no Orkut são lindas.

Hinata diz: Deixa-me ver a conversa!

Sakura diz: _"Uzumaki-kun: Nossa suas fotos são lindas!_

_Sakura diz: Ah brigada, mas é tudo photoshop._

_Uzumaki-kun diz: Aposto que não, quero ver um dia pessoalmente para ver se é verdade!_

_Sakura diz: Eu já te vi no último evento*._

_Uzumaki-kun diz: E eu quero te ver na próxima!_

_Sakura diz: Tá bom!"._

Hinata diz: Sakura-chan ele praticamente te chamou para sair, de uma maneira mais impessoal mais foi.

Sakura diz: Eu sei, ele é gatinho, dá para pegar!

Depois disso a conversa entre nós 3 estava cada vez maior, e em um domingo chegamos a combinar de ir em uma praça da cidade ficar atoa conversando no final de semana seguinte.

Segunda a noite:

Hinata diz: Por que você só me chama de Hyuuga-chan em vez de Hinata mesmo?

Uzumaki-kun diz: Acostumei-me pelo twitter e gosto do seu sobrenome!

Hinata diz: Você nunca me disse seu nome de verdade, só sei do Uzumaki.

Uzumaki-kun: Eu não conto pra quase ninguém meu nome de verdade, mas quando eu te ver pessoalmente conto. Mas antes eu queria te ver pessoalmente, sozinhos sabe?

É claro que neste momento eu percebi, e eu queria isso também, ao longo das nossas conversas percebi como ele era legal e atencioso e meio que passei a gostar dele, enquanto Sakura continuava apenas querendo ele e depois iria largar. Bom, mas eles só iam se ver no dia do evento, e ele queria me ver antes.

Hinata diz: Uai, mas iremos nos ver sábado.

Uzumaki-kun diz: Mas a Sakura vai estar lá.

Hinata diz: Você pode levar um amigo bonito para ela.

Eu conhecia bem Sakura, ela estava em uma fase ninguém é de ninguém, e mesmo se não tivesse o Uzumaki e sim outro cara bonito ela não se importaria, fiquei feliz pro minha amiga ser tão, tranquila.

Uzumaki-kun diz: Ok, estou saindo agora. Beijos. s2

Hinata diz: Beijos.

Mas é claro que as coisas não iriam dar certo. Se não estaríamos vivendo em um filme, e não nesta maldita realidade!

Sakura diz: Hinata, o Uzumaki-kun me chamou para sair.

Ele realmente não me parecia com um cara que iria chamar duas garotas para sair, mesmo sendo produtor de boate ele me parecia muito atencioso!

Hinata diz: Quando Sakura-chan?

Sakura diz: Vamos nos ver terça-feira.

Agora eu o havia perdido, mas por que não desisti logo?


	2. Debate

Eu senti ciúmes da Sakura. Por que eu senti se ele também me chamou? Não sei explicar, mas eu o queria só para mim, droga, não posso pensar assim!

Hinata diz: Quando ele te chamou Sakura-chan?

Sakura diz: Por que quer saber? Ah, não me diga que ele também te chamou pra sair?

Hinata diz: Sim, chamou! 

A morena tentou digitar algo que expressasse sua indignação, mas não conseguiu encontrar palavras ou caracteres para isso!

Sakura diz: Ele me chamou lá pela meia-noite de ontem e você?

Hinata diz: Ontem também, acho que por volta das 22hrs.

Sakura diz: E você quer ir?

Hinata diz: Para ser sincera? Quero, mas não preciso!

Sakura diz: Ah, quer saber? Pode ficar com ele! To acostumada a perder cara para amigas!

Hinata diz: Não Sakura-chan, eu não quero ele tanto. – Mentira – Pode ficar com ele!

Sakura diz: Hinata-chan, não tem problema, já é a terceira vez que isso me acontece estou ficando acostumada já.

Hinata diz: É a segunda vez que isso acontece comigo. – Era verdade, e este era um dos motivos dela ter sido tímida por tanto tempo, e por agora, elas estar deixando o garoto que queria para a amiga.

Sakura diz: Vamos deixar para ele decidir quem quer.

Hinata diz: Tudo bem, então pode sair com ele na terça, não vou ficar com raiva!

Segunda vez que isso acontece, da primeira vez no final da história a minha amiga nem reconheceu meu esforço e meu amigo e eu ficamos brigados por anos por briga em um relacionamento que nem era meu, mas que eu protegia, mesmo no fundo desejando que acabasse e ele viesse para mim.

Terça chegou e Hinata coseguiu até ficar indiferente ao dia. Deu a hora do encontro deles, e Hinata, como uma boa amiga, desejou a Sakura boa sorte e foi usar seu computador.

**Mais tarde no twitter...**

Sakura_haruno: Hyuuga_chan DM

A morena foi então olhar suas mensagens pessoais.

Sakura_haruno: Hyuuga-chan Foi perfeito, amiga.

Hyuuga_chan: Sakura-chan me conta tudo!

A morena queria se convencer de que era melhor deixar o loiro para trás e deixa-lo para a amiga de cabelos rosa!

Sakura_haruno: Ele me levou para um lugar em que conversamos, e lá era bem vazio então começamos a nos pegar, ele tinha uma mão bem atrevida +

+ E o beijo dele é ótimo. Você ainda quer ele, Hyuuga-chan?

Hyuuga_chan: Talvez, agora que vocês ficaram, eu só faria isso na boate, só para experimentar agora que estou curiosa.

Sakura_haruno: Aii, vou falar. Por favor, não fica com ele! Deixa ele para mim! Por favor!

Hyuuga_chan: Tudo bem ele é todo seu rsrs

Sakura_haruno: Obrigada, amo você!

Não, eu o queria também, ele era fofo de mais. Porém, eu havia dito a ela para seguir em frente. Não poderia voltar agora com minhas palavras.

Eu continuei a conversar com ele normalmente, eu ainda não tinha desmarcado com ele sábado, antes ia conversar com a Sakura, mas ele dava cada vez mais indícios de que quer muito ficar comigo, e eu contei tudo para Sakura, inclusive isso!

Hinata diz: Mas ele não é do tipo que se namora, ele é muito galinha!

Sakura diz: Realmente não. Ele nem é tudo isso que você está achando, não faz seu tipo, safado de mais. – Eu senti certa raiva da minha amiga, ela poderia dizer a verdade ao menos, mas ficar dizendo que ele não é tudo aquilo só pra me afastar dele, e dizendo que não é meu tipo sem nem ao menos saber muito disso. Porém... – Sábado, nós duas vamos ver ele. Então ou eu fico sozinha, ou você. – Tudo bem que eu tinha ficado com raiva por causa de antes, mas eu sabia que ele escolheria a mim, pois eu ainda não tinha ficado com ele, e eu não poderia fazer isso com minha amiga.

Hinata diz: O que você quer com ele? Só ficar ou algo mais?

Sakura diz: Afinal, o que VOCÊ quer amiga? Se quiser ficar com ele, tudo bem, eu nem fico com ele mais. – Eu quero, muito, mas não vou admitir, nunca! – A quer saber? Pode ficar com ele amiga! – Eu não entendia minha amiga! Como assim?

Hinata diz: Sendo sincera, acho que vocês ficariam mais vezes, mas não rolaria nada sério. – Eu estava sendo sincera, na medida certa.

Sakura diz: Eu sei disso, a diferença de idade é de 6 anos, nunca daria certo, ainda mais agora que ele me chamou para sair, e chamou você também. – Graças a Deus. Eu não era a única a pensar assim! – O caso é: Pode ficar com ele amiga, nem quero mais! Disputar homem com amiga é foda!

Hinata diz: Por mim você pode ficar com ele. Mas eu to no meio da confusão, dó estou tendo esta conversa com você por que quero entender o lado dele, e o seu lado.

Sakura diz: Não precisa entender o meu lado. Ele quer é você, você é linda! Pode ficar com ele, o tempo que passei com ele ontem a noite foi ótimo e prazeroso, mas se ele te quer, então que só queira!

Hinata diz: Posso falar sério mesmo? Eu quero ficar com ele sim, mas eu SEI que você está muito mais interessada nele do que eu. – Eu não tinha certeza, mas queria passar essa impressão. – E agora estou com aquele rolo com o Sai, garoto da minha escola. Só estou gerando confusão entre você, quero sair dessa bagunça!

Sakura diz: Relaxa, pode ficar com ele, ele nem é grande coisa. – Não foi isso que você me disse no twitter. – Ele é muito tarado, se eu te contar o que ele fez ontem, você desistiria de ficar com ele, mas fica com ele! – Eu odeio falsidade, estava na cara que ela só queria me afastar dele, mas eu não poderia a culpa, quando gostamos de alguém, as vezes tomamos esses tipo de atitude! – Só não comenta que eu te contei isso, por favor!

Hinata diz: Tudo bem, eu não me sentiria bem ficando com ele. Sempre fui assim, já estive em situação parecida com essa e escolhi manter a amizade, por que eu faria diferente agora?

Sakura diz: Já é a terceira vez que isso acontece comigo! Eu apresento um cara que gosto para uma amiga. – Vamos combinar né leitores? Dessa vez foi praticamente ao contrário. – Eles se apaixonam e eu sobro. Que tal então... Vamos fingir que nunca o conhecemos. Sem a mania de emoticons* safadinhos, ok?

Hinata diz: Eu quero é que você saia com ele! Na verdade eu me sentiria mal se você não saísse. – Eu me sentiria mal de qualquer jeito, mas é melhor me sentir mal de consciência limpa né?

Sakura diz: Kami! Se ele me chamar diretamente para sair, eu saio, mas se não agente deixa quieto, ok?

Hinata diz: Tudo bem então.

Sakura diz: Sem dar em cima, ok?

Hinata diz: Mas eu nem dou em cima dele! Converso normal. Eu acho que vou é parar de conversar.

Sakura diz: Não para de conversar. Só não dá mole! Com emoticons de bonequinhos com chifres e coisas assim!

Hinata diz: Eu tenho essa mania é com o Sai. – Finalmente o assunto acabou.

Mas eu estava me sentindo aliviada antes da hora. Eu teria que conversar com ele antes, teria que desmarcar o nosso encontro de sábado, afinal ele nem sabia que eu era tão amiga da Sakura a ponto dela me contar tudo, inclusive sobre o encontro deles.

~~ Prévia ~~

_Eu conversei bastante com os amigos deles no twitter, finalmente Sakura voltou a agir normalmente com todos e me contou que ainda era apaixonada pelo ex dela Lee, isso facilitou ela se esquecer do Uzumaki-kun. Mas eu não esqueci!_

_Ia ter uma festa na boate, eu queria tanto ir, mas eu tinha prova na escola. Em um sábado._

_E por causa desse dia que não fui à boate, outra garota tomou os lábios que deveriam ser meus!_

_Eu o perdi novamente, logo agora que pensei que poderia ficar junta a ele já que não tinha mais amigas para entrar no meio!_


	3. Complicada

Eu tinha que desmarcar sábados, mas estava adiando o inevitável, não puxava assunto com ele no MSN para não ter que desmarcar. Por que eu estava assim se nem tínhamos nada e nem era um encontro de verdade? Bom... Eu sou uma baka!

Como esperado uma hora ele chamou e tive de responder. Eu não iria dizer a verdade, só disse uma desculpa qualquer:

Hinata diz: Acho que não vou poder ir sábado.

Uzumaki-kun: Por quê?

Hinata diz: Eu não sei se vou, talvez fique só você e a Sakura lá. – Eu só queria fugir do assunto.

Uzumaki-kun: hm 

Hinata diz: Eu esqueci que tinha prometido com uma amiga ir dormir na casa dela esse final de semana, já esta marcado há muito tempo! – A mesma desculpa de sempre, eu nunca mudo!

Uzumaki-kun: Então eu nem vou. Não marcamos nós três? Ah, vou te falar. Odeio mentira sabe. Eu fiquei com a Sakura! To te falando por que não quero ficar mal com ninguém, mas eu sei que você não vai querer nada comigo mesmo. Então pelo menos a sua amizade eu queria. Mas, isso é com você!

Hinata diz: Ok, eu vou, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa. Eu queria se educada, mas minha vontade era de qualquer coisa, menos ver a Sakura com ele.

Uzumaki-kun: Eu não vou mais sair. Mas podemos ser amigos.

Hinata diz: Sim, rola muito de eu ser sua amiga, mas não vai mais acontecer de agente ficar. – Eu devia ter parado aqui. – Só pra constar, eu já sabia que você tinha ficado com a Sakura. – Como sou idiota, agora vai parecer que eu estava o testando!

Uzumaki-kun: Tudo bem.

Hinata diz: Eu e Sakura somos tranquilas, não ligamos muito para isso. Mas realmente não quero furar o olho dela. *

Uzumaki-kun: É por que você não quer. Relaxa, eu entendo!

Eu queria poder dizer que eu queria, muito, mas preferi deixar a conversa morrer nesse instante.

**2 semanas depois...**

Sakura estava deixando de gostar do Uzumaki-kun, parte disso era por que o ex-namorado dela, Lee, queria voltar, e ela ainda o amava de certa forma.

Uzumaki-kun e eu voltamos a conversar normalmente.

Uzumaki-kun diz: Ei, meu bem. Beleza?

Hinata diz: Sim e você?

Uzumaki-kun diz: De mais. Aqui, em que parte da cidade você mora?

Hinata diz: Na parte sul. E tu?

Uzumaki-kun diz: Noroeste.

Hinata diz: Quase opostos. haha

Uzumaki-kun diz: Verdade. E o que vai fazer domingo. – Eu sinceramente quis dizer algo como: "Ah, no domingo dia dos namorados? Provavelmente ficar em casa tomando sorvete já que a pessoa que eu quero passar esse dia não me chama pra sair." Mas guardei a falta de educação para mim.

Hinata diz: Qualquer lugar que não tenha casais. rsrs E você?

Uzumaki-kun diz: Vou ficar de vela*.

Hinata diz: Provavelmente irei pra casa de uma amiga solteira, já que costuma ser o único lugar livre de casais.

Uzumaki-kun diz: Poxa, vamos comigo no shopping. –Pronto, agora não sei o que fazer. Será que devo? Será que a Sakura irá se importar? Não vou dizer sim, e nem não!

Hinata diz: Vou ver, talvez até rola. – Não assim idiota, pareceu que você está desinteressada por completo.

Uzumaki-kun diz: Ah, você tinha que ir. Assistir um filme comigo.

Hinata diz: Vou ver se vai dar. Mas agora tenho que sair do computador.

Uzumaki-kun diz: Tá bom, beijos.

Hinata diz: Beijos.

Uzumaki-kun diz: E sem enrolar, ok?

Hinata diz: Ok. Fui!

Depois disto veio Sai, ele era um menino da escola, terceiro ano que eu achava bonito e estava conversando com ele há algum tempo pelo MSN. Até que surgiu o assunto de que iríamos fazer no domingo. Ambos não íamos fazer nada, e acabamos na brincadeira que eu ia sequestrar ele, e ele disse que seria coisa boa, então passamos a ter esse tipo de papo. Eu passei a ter dois rolos, mas como eu não queria iludir ninguém eu decidi escolher um. Pobre de mim, acabou que eu era a iludida. Pois mesmo eu escolhendo o Uzumaki-kun e continuei a conversar com o Sai, e em certo momento achei que ele iria me chamar para sair, porém pelo facebook dele, descobri que ele havia começado a namorar. Eu iludida.

Na sexta voltei a conversar com o Uzumaki-kun, pensei que ele iria tocar no assunto de domingo novamente, porém ele nem citou. Eu queria somente dizer a ele que sim, eu iria com ele domingo. Mas pensei somente em mim, como sempre, e achei que ele havia desistido, meu orgulho falou mais alto e também não toquei no assunto, nem cheguei a pensar que talvez ele também estivesse com o orgulho falando mais alto e com medo de ser rejeitado.

Domingo passou, eu permaneci sem ninguém, afinal eu só queria uma pessoa naquele dia. E essa pessoa sumiu por uma semana inteira.

Só voltei a o chamar no MSN no sábado seguinte, duas vezes, porém ele não tentava render o assunto e parecia distante. Ele devia estar com raiva. Quanto tempo ele guardaria rancor? Afinal, ele não havia sido o único a passar o domingo sozinho.

Certo dia vi ele com o nome no MSN, como um simples espaço e ponto, super difícil de clicar, mas consegui.

Hinata diz: Tentando esconder no MSN? Não funcionou comigo! haha

Uzumaki-kun diz: Vou conversar só com você sua linda!

Hinata diz: *cara feliz* Viva eu.

Uzumaki-kun diz: Viva você! – Observei então que ele dizia estar lendo um livro pela mensagem do MSN dele, dizia algo como "Faltam 298 páginas para terminar o livro.".

Hinata diz: Quantas páginas tem seu livro?

Uzumaki-kun diz: 439

Hinata diz: Tá bom, eu pensei que faltavam 298 em um livro com 300. HAHA

Uzumaki-kun diz: Só você mesmo meu bem!

Hinata diz: Eu só leio em ônibus.

Uzumaki-kun diz: A maior parte do tempo, eu também!

Hinata diz: Mas também... Metade da minha vida passo no ônibus e a outra metade dormindo! O que fazer?

Uzumaki-kun diz: Passa a viver comigo. Brincadeira. – Pena que era brincadeira!

Hinata diz: Eu nem vou poder ir ao próximo evento. Tenho uma prova na escola, em pleno sábado, acredita?

Uzumaki-kun diz: Nossa, que sacanagem! – Ele fez uma brincadeira, comum entre os amigos dele, pelo o que eu havia percebido, de entrar e sair dizendo algo como o que ele havia feito ontem e hoje: "To sozinho. Alguém me quer? É de graça!".

Hinata diz: Até agora ninguém te quer? *cara de espantada*

Uzumaki-kun diz: Quem eu quero não me quer. *cara de raivinha*

Hinata diz: Fala com a pessoa, às vezes é melhor. 

Uzumaki-kun diz: Você nem percebe que é pra você né?

Hinata diz: Percebo, mas finjo de boba, sou boa nisto. – Na verdade eu só queria dizer que eu não queria me gabar e pensar que era a única na vida dele. Porém, eu não tomei cuidado com o duplo sentido.

Uzumaki-kun diz: Sei então tá, vou parar. – O que não! O que foi que eu fiz. Merda, o quão baka uma única pessoa pode ser?

Hinata diz: Eu sou muito complicada, que ódio de mim! – Isso, vai lá fazer mais uma frase com duplo sentido Hinata!

Uzumaki-kun diz: Eu sei disso!

Depois disto, passou a ser difícil conversar com ele, mas eu não queria perder o contato, eu ainda gostava dele, porém sempre complicava o simples. Meu maior defeito, razão de tantos erros! Mas... Eu acho que na hora que compliquei tudo, eu também estava pensando na Sakura, na promessa de não dar em cima dele!

No dia seguinte ele veio conversar comigo dizendo que realmente sou complicada, e eu por algum motivo que eu mesma desconheço, concordei, a verdade é que a complicação estava no fato dele ter feito minha amiga se apaixonar por ele, mas novamente por motivo desconhecidos, eu não disse isso, em vez de dizer a verdade simplesmente disse que eu sou complicada por natureza. Erro meu. A resposta dele? A pior:

Uzumaki-kun diz: Então não serve para mim... me enganei.

Hinata diz: Mas foi você que complicou tudo.

Uzumaki-kun diz: *cara de triste*

Hinata diz: E você sabe do que estou falando. – Silencio.

Se ele soubesse o quanto isso machucou meu coração, ele talvez não tivesse dito.

Deixei meu orgulho de lado e chamei-o para conversar mais uma vez e ele não respondeu.

Alguns dias depois ele me chamou no MSN, coisa que me espantou muito. Respondi e logo.

Uzumaki-kun diz: Lembra-se do que eu havia dito sobre manter a amizade?

Hinata diz: Lembro.

Uzumaki-kun diz: Então, eu não queria perder a amizade com você.

Hinata diz: ... – Amizade, premio de consolação, mas eu estava disposta a aceitar.

Uzumaki-kun diz: Você aceita?

Hinata diz: Claro, é sempre bom manter os amigos. *cara feliz* - Lágrimas doem, mas um sorriso falso? Ah, esse tortura!

Uzumaki-kun diz: Sem ressentimentos? Posso te encher de beijinhos e mordidas quando te ver?

Hinata diz: Sem ressentimentos. *sorriso feliz* - Eu não o entendo. Até hoje é algo indecifrável para mim!

Uzumaki-kun diz: Ah, sua linda, por isso não desisti de você. Você é de mais.

Então, foi assim, a quebra do contato e voltando ao contato. Quem me dera tudo tivesse acabado aqui. Teria me poupado sofrimento!


End file.
